A Not So Stereotypical Love Story
by TheMediaKiller
Summary: This is a peculiar love story about Seventeen year olds Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla. High School AU/ Ianthony fanfic. *rated M for drug use, self harm, and some things later on*
1. Chapter 1

**Holy flipping flapping flopper, what do we have here? Another story? Yes! :D I know I'm already working on 3 other stories, but this popped in my head and I wanted to write it so bad. I will continue with my other stories as normally I'm just adding this one in with the mix. Just trust meh pls… I thought of this when I was sleeping in English class this morning, and I was all like "I have to write this story ._." Just- just don't even worry about it. So of course in every teenage love story it's boy meets girl or vice versa, one of them is popular and the other one has no chance with them, they fall for one another, and they all live together happily ever after. Well, that is not this story. Sorry to be disappointing ya loves, but I have other plans for the Smosh crew. What is it? Well, you will just have to read and find out. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related. **

* * *

If you were to ask one hundred people what love is, you will probably get one hundred different answers. Though there are many definitions to love, there is one fact that rings true. Love is one of the most powerful emotions you could have. Love could make you do many things. Love could happen anywhere. It could even happen in this story.

But, this is no sappy love story that could bring tears to your eyes. This isn't about the sweet new girl who falls head over heels for the captain of the football team, but his evil cheerleader girlfriend gets in the way. Then the boy realizes who he really wants to be with, and they all live happily ever after. No, this is going to be a story about a goody two shoes nerd who falls head over heels for the school stoner, and they have to try to not let life mess them up more than it already has, because some stories don't have happy endings, and some stories don't begin with love at first sight. No, we are going to start this love story where real true love happens, on the internet.

It was a stormy night in Sacramento California. Seventeen year old Ian Hecox, sat at his computer typing away, deep in conversation. Ian knew how dangerous it was to use chat rooms, but he didn't care, this person was different. He felt like he has known this person forever, even if he had just met him over the summer. But, Ian paid no mind to that, he was just happy he had someone that listens to him. He didn't even care if was a fifty year old pervert, he just enjoyed the attention and love his internet friend has provided him.

_**MortalCombatFighter1130**__: Yeah, I have to get off soon. I have school tomorrow ): _

_**PokémonMaster69:**__ I know right? Me too! I'm actually going in to my senior year! _

_**MortalCombatFighter1130:**__ Seriously? So am I. I'm kind of scared though._

_**PokémonMaster69:**__ Cool! And why dude? _

_**MortalCombatFighter1130: **__Well, I'm not popular, and I don't have many friends. I always get picked on for being weak and dorky. Plus, I'm gay. I'm scared that this year is going to be bad, and…. I'm sorry if I sound like I'm just complaining. _

_**PokémonMaster69: **__Don't be. Also, I know exactly how you feel. I'm not popular either, and yeah it hurts dude, but trust me that crowd is NOT worth it. And, don't feel insignificant just because of your sexuality. I'm bi, and I really don't care who knows it. You just need to be you, and just know if you need a friend that I'm always here for you :) _

_**MortalCombatFighter1130:**__ Wow thanks, man! I have to go now. Same time tomorrow? _

_**PokémonMaster69:**__ of course dude, night. _

_**MortalCombatFighter1130: **__Night. _

Ian smiled logging off of the chat room. He was glad he had someone to relate too. _I wonder what he looks like._ Ian thought. Though, his question will probably go unanswered.

Ian sighed as he slipped out of his pants, leaving him only in his t-shirt and boxers. He climbed into bed and tried to go to sleep. He knew he had to get up early tomorrow, but sleep was impossible. Ian couldn't stop thinking of the horrors he would have to face tomorrow, the beatings he would have to endure. The thought of it made him want to cry. And, soon that's what he did. Ian cried into his pillow until he fell asleep, hoping that morning wouldn't come so soon.

* * *

Seventeen year old Anthony Padilla turned off his computer, but continued to stare at the blank screen. He felt sad for his internet friend. If they went to the same high school they could be friends, maybe even best friends. Sadly, Anthony didn't even know who _he_ was. It could be anyone at the end of the other computer screen. He didn't mind all that much though, Anthony wasn't the one to judge. But, if they did know each other they could protect each other, and if he was cute maybe even hook up.

Anthony sighed, looking up at the ceiling. He didn't really want to go to school either, but then again he didn't want to stay home. Anthony continued to be deep in thought when there was a knock at his window. He looked at the window strangely then proceeded to walk towards it. When he opened it he was shocked to see his best friend Kalel Cullen, standing outside in the rain.

"A-A-Anthony c-can I p-p-please come in?" She asked shivering.

Anthony nodded, bewildered that she was here. He helped Kalel inside then wrapped a towel around her. "Kal, why the hell were you out there in the rain?" He questioned.

"My dad locked me out of the house again." She mumbled.

Anthony let out an irritated sigh. He had known Kalel since first grade, and they live right next to each other. He knew how Kalel's dad could get, and her dad wasn't afraid to keep Kalel outside, but he didn't think her dad would throw her out in this weather. "You can stay here tonight." Anthony said while getting in to his bed. He patted the spot next to him, inviting her to lay down with him.

Kalel smiled as she lay next to him. She relaxed into Anthony's embrace and started to drift off.

Anthony pulled the covers over them, and soon they were both sound asleep.

* * *

**You like it so far? I'm trying something new and I need to know if it is good or not. I like it, I like doing something new. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2? Yes! Is this going to give you feels? Hopefully! A little bit of bullying in this? Sadly yes. Am I ever going to shut up and just let you read the story? No, never ok maybe, yes! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related.**

* * *

Anthony woke up to see Kalel wasn't in his arms. He looked around for her while rubbing the crust from his eyes. Anthony really didn't want to start school again for many reasons. One of the main reasons was because he had borrowed a few illegal substances from a kid at school, and he never paid the kid back. Usually Anthony would just shrug it off, but this kid doesn't fuck around. Lucas Tambellini was the son of one of the most famous mobsters in the state. They even had a nickname for him 'Lucky' because you would be lucky to walk out with all your limbs if you ever crossed him. Though Anthony was sure Luke would understand since they were pretty cool with one another, but he didn't know how long he could keep it that way.

The second reason was because of a boy named Ian Hecox. Anthony has had a crush on Ian since sixth grade, but never had the courage to speak up about it. Every year Anthony tortures himself by staring, thinking of, and even following Ian all through the school year. He knew they would never be, even when Ian came out last year, Anthony still didn't have the courage to ask him out. No one knew about his obsession with Ian, not even Kalel. Hell, no one even knew he was bi, and it was going to stay that way. Anthony knew it was never going to happen anyway, he knew Ian deserved better.

Anthony slithered out of his pajama pant and slipped on some skinny jeans, and his Led Zeppelin t-shirt. He brushed his naturally straight long hair and let his bangs fall over his face, and then walked out into the kitchen.

"Morning." Kalel said cheerfully, setting a plate down on the table. "Made you some breakfast."

"Thanks." Anthony smiled and sat down at the table with Kalel. He examined her. She was wearing one of his sweatshirts and had her bluish green hair back in a ponytail.

"Hey, can I borrow one of your shirts? Mines all covered in rainwater and drool." Kalel asked after a good amount of silence.

"But-but I'm too tired to get up." Anthony whimpered.

"Stop being a big baby, Anthony."

"You're the baby!" He said in a childish voice.

Kalel folded her arms and gave him the 'are you kidding me?' look.

"Why don't you just wear the sweatshirt?" Anthony whined.

"Wearing a sweatshirt, in august?" She questioned, raising her eye brow.

"Right, I'll go get you a shirt." Anthony said as he stood up to go get Kalel a shirt. He walked into the hallway, trying best not to wake up his step dad. He looked in his drawers and closet only to find one clean shirt. "I need to go to the laundry mat after school." He said to himself.

When Anthony finished putting all of his dirty clothes in a garbage bag he laid himself on the couch, and then threw the shirt at Kalel. "Here."

"Thanks, let me go finish getting ready then we can leave." She said before walking to the bathroom.

Anthony sighed, looking around at his small little house. His eyes rested on a picture of his mom, him, and his brothers. Anthony could feel tears as the memories started to flood back. He hated that picture, but his stepdad insists they keep it out to remind Anthony what he did. Anthony couldn't help but agree. He could have protected them, and went with them to the store. He could have somehow stopped that drunk driver; maybe if he did his mom would still be alive. His brothers survived the crash, but with their mom gone they went to go live with their dad in Arizona. Anthony didn't get that luxury since he didn't even know who his dad was. So that just left him with his drunk, abusive step dad in his small house in Sacramento California.

It had been about five years, but it still felt like it was just yesterday. All the hate and sadness Anthony felt, started to boil up again. He was so caught up in his thoughts; he didn't even hear Kalel say she was ready to go.

"What's that?" Kalel asked when Anthony shoved the garbage bag in the trunk of his car.

"Clothes, I'm going to the laundry mat after school. Wanna come with?" Anthony shut the trunk and walked around his car.

"Sure." Kalel smiled as she got into the car.

"Anthony got in the car as well and they started to drive off. The car ride was mostly silent, only exchanging a few words every minute or so. Finally after about ten minutes they arrived in front of a house. Anthony honked the horn a few times until a boy with short brown hair and clothes two sizes too big ran outside. "Let's go Sohinki, I actually want to make it to school on time!" Anthony yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Matt grumbled as he got into the back seat.

"Geez Matt, a snail could go faster than you." Kalel teased.

"Hey, I'm not a morning person." Matt explained as Anthony backed out of the driveway.

"Yeah, well if you want a ride with me you have to actually be out here on time." Anthony said.

"Yes mom." Matt smiled.

Anthony let out a small laugh. Matt Sohinki was his second best friend. They both met each other in detention in eighth grade. Sohinki put a tack on the teacher's chair and Anthony took the blame for it, they have been friends ever since. He, Matt, and Kalel were the best of friends and they all look out for each other; they were like the three musketeers or something.

Anthony pulled into the parking lot of the school and got out of the car. Once they entered the building a sense of dread washed over him. He looked around to see if Luke was anywhere in sight, luckily he wasn't. Though, Anthony's heart did skip a beat when he saw Ian. Ian was next to the wall running his fingers over it as he walked.

Anthony sighed. _Why does this kid have to be so Perfect?_ He thought. His shaggy brown hair was nicely styled, and his sweet pale face still had that sleep look on it which drove Anthony wild. His brilliant blue eyes were looking down at the floor, while his nimble fingers ran across the wall. Anthony couldn't help but stare. How could Ian not see he loved him? Why couldn't he just have the courage to walk up to Ian and ask him out? Anthony knew the answers to these questions, he knew Ian hated him. For some reason Ian didn't like him, and tried best to avoid him as much as possible; which made Anthony's heart break in two.

Suddenly one of the most popular kids in school, Braxton Price walked up to Ian and stopped right in front of him.

This made Anthony jump back a little bit, knowing what was going to happen.

"Hey Hecox, how have you been buddy?" Braxton laughed, hitting Ian on the back hard enough to knock the wind out of him.

"Please leave me alone, Braxton." Ian mumbled. "I don't want any trouble."

"Well I do." Braxton then pushed Ian's books out of his hands.

Ian's eyes widened, but he soon got on his knees, trying to pick up his books.

"Ha, you probably spend a lot of time on your knees, don't you Hecocks? You're such a fag." Braxton laughed.

Anthony looked around to see people pointing and laughing. He looked over at Sohinki and Kalel why were shaking their heads in disgust. Anthony was also disgusted. _How could anyone do that to Ian, he's so perfect. He's like a precious angel, or something. _Anthony thought angrily.

"I'm going to make your life a living hell this year." Braxton stated with a devious smile, and then kicked Ian in the stomach.

Ian grunted in pain. Hearing him hurt made Anthony feel so bad. Anthony could go and help him, but it was easier said than done. Luckily he didn't have to, because a teacher came to break it up. He almost went off when the teacher told Ian to stop bothering Braxton. Anthony wanted to speak up, but he didn't want to get in trouble. Apparently neither did anybody else, because Braxton got away with it while Ian was sent to the office.

"I hate school." Anthony mumbled angrily.

Kalel and Matt nodded their heads in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Duuuuuuuuudes….. I totally forgot about this story for some reason, even though I only started it just last week, so yeah. But, seriously though thank you for the faves and follows ya crazies :P Also, a review is always appreciated. And since the story is now going into deep stuff like cutting, and drug use the rating will be moved up to M. Warnings: there is self harm in this chapter, and drug dealing in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related. **

* * *

Ian trudged through the front door with a sad expression on his face. He was hoping that maybe this year would be different, maybe thing would start to look up, but no. In fact Ian couldn't have been more wrong. After waking up late, and trying to catch the bus which he missed. Ian rode his bike to school and of course got made fun of for it. Then there was that run in with Braxton Price, and then he was sent to the principal's office and got detention for bothering another student. Ian could have stood up for himself, but it wouldn't have helped since no one spoke on his behalf. It also didn't help that Braxton was the principal's son and they were both homophobes. But, what made his day the worst it could possibly be was seeing Anthony Padilla.

Ian couldn't stand Anthony, because of a few reasons. One of them being the way he just made him feel. Whenever he was around Anthony there was just this feeling of hatred mixed with fear, and if he was honest with himself, lust. And that was what confused Ian so much, was his feelings towards Anthony hate or love? Ian was so conflicted with such feeling for so long, he didn't even know anymore. In Ian's mind, Anthony was a good for nothing stoner, and had no chance for a future. His attitude for any type of education was horrible, and he thought he was so cool because he doesn't care. He was a toxic mess, and Ian had every right to hate him. So, why is it when he thinks about Anthony, his heart skips a beat and he gets butterflies?

Ian decided not to worry about it and carried himself to the kitchen to get a snack since there would defiantly be no homemade meal tonight. He sighed when he saw a little note on the counter. It was probably an excuse from him mom, and why she couldn't be home till late. It always went like this; his mom would never be home. She was either sleeping, at work, or having 'me' time, and his dad was no different. Always going on business trips and working out of state. Ian hasn't seen his dad in four months. He didn't mind though, because he'll have time to spend with his dad when he got home, and it would be awesome. Ian started snacking on some chips as he read the note.

_ Dear Ian, _

_ Went to the airport to pick up your cousin. Her parents are taking a year round cruise, and we are going to watch her until they get back. She's staying in your sister's old room, and I want you to behave! She is family and I won't have you being rude to her. We'll be home around eleven so just heat something up if you're hungry. _

_-mom _

"What!?" Ian shouted angrily. _How could mom bring that shedevil into the house?_ He thought. His cousin Melanie, who was only two years younger than him, was one of the vilest people you could meet. Well, at least in Ian's mind she was. Still fuming, Ian turned on the answering machine. He always did this every day, hoping that maybe there would be a message from his dad. Ian hadn't talked to his dad in over a month, but he was still hopeful. He flipped through the messages, only getting a bunch of crap he wasn't worried about until there was this one message. Ian could tell it wasn't his dad, but a bunch of guys laughing.

Ian's eyes started to tear up when he heard the message. It was some guys from school and they were calling him names like fag and a freak. After the recording ended Ian hurried up and deleted it, not wanting his mom to find out. Ian then started to hyperventilate, and with tears rolling down his face he frantically grabbed for his inhaler. After taking a few puffs, Ian started to calm down. It wasn't the name calling that made him freak out since he's been made fun of all his life. No, it was the fact that those idiots had his phone number. It confused and scared Ian knowing that someone had access to his personal information, like his phone number. What also confused Ian was the motive to call someone and make fun of them in the first place. The whole concept about going out of your way and mistreating someone because they were different baffled him to no end. Ian kept going through the messages and there were three more like that one and it was too much for him. He ripped the cord to the answering machine out of the wall and threw the whole thing on the ground. He then ran upstairs to his bedroom and locked the door.

Ian looked around the room with swollen puffy eyes, when his gaze fixed on his nightstand. Ian told himself he would quit, and for a while he did. But this was way too much for him to handle, he needed some sweet relief. Ian opened the nightstand and grabbed the small razor blade that was covered in dry blood. He sat on his bed and fumbled with the small piece of sharp metal, contemplating on whether he should start cutting himself again. He'd been doing so well and has been clean for two months. His scars were healing and he could wear t-shirts again, but none of that mattered at this point. Without even another thought on the subject, Ian put the blade up to his wrist and made a slash across it.

Ian let out a small whimper as he made a few more up his arm. Ian couldn't describe it, but when the blood started to seep out, the pain and hurt went along with it. There was no pain when he cut himself, only numbness and relief. Ian made a few more cuts on the other arm before finally breaking down. He cried into his pillow, only thinking about how this was so wrong.

His life shouldn't be like this, all alone in his house, cutting himself. In Ian's mind his mom was home all the time, his dad came home every night after work, and his sister would visit them every so often. But his life wasn't like that, and he was faced with that realization every morning when reality came crashing down on him. Ian couldn't help ask himself why his life was so bad, why did all of this stuff have to happen to him? Until one day he came to the conclusion that it was him, it was all his fault. It was his fault that his parents were never home, and why he didn't really have any friend. Somehow he fucked up and now he has to fix it by harming himself. So, that's what he did, and it all made since in his head. In Ian's mind this was the only way to make things right.

After cleaning himself off, Ian went over to his computer and got on the chat room. He was about twenty minutes late on meeting his internet friend, and Ian hoped he was still online. His heart almost leaped out of his chest when he saw that he was.

**_MortalCombatFighter1130_**_: Hey, sorry I'm late._

**_PokémonMaster69:_**_ Oh, its cool dude. I thought you forgot about me or something :/ But anyways how was your first day of school? Was it as bad as you thought it was going to be?_

**_MortalCombatFighter1130:_**_ Actually it went very well, thanks for asking :)_

**_PokémonMaster69:_**_ That's great news man, I'm happy that it went well for you! _

**_MortalCombatFighter1130: _**_Yeah, so how was your day?_

**_PokémonMaster69: _**_Also really good and kinda boring. But just remember that this is our last year and then we will be freeeeeee!_

**_MortalCombatFighter1130:_**_ Haha yeah :)_

**_PokémonMaster69: _**_No, but really man I'm glad your day went well. If you have any problems you know who to tell._

**_MortalCombatFighter1130: _**_I know._

Ian smiled at the computer screen. He felt bad that he lied to his internet friend, but what he didn't know won't hurt him.

* * *

Anthony talked to his friend on the computer for about two hours before telling him he had to go. As much as he wanted to, Anthony didn't tell his friend about what happened with Ian. What if he got judged for not standing up for him, and then he would lose his friend. But, he was happy that the kid had a good day and that he could help. Now if only he could do the same thing for Ian. All Anthony wanted to do was help him, but Ian always pushes him away. Eventually Anthony got the message and stopped trying. But, if he ever got the opportunity to help him, he would fight anyone who ever tried to hurt Ian, and he would shower him with kisses and affection every day. Even if it was cheesy, Anthony would take care of him.

After getting something to eat, Anthony Started to fold his clothes that he washed at the laundry mat. He was almost done when there was a knock at his window. Anthony looked out to see it was Matt and he was holding a small plastic bag. "Who is it?" Anthony asked in a woman's voice.

"Open the damn window, Padilla." Matt laughed.

"What's the magic word?"

"Open the window before I break it."

Anthony laughed, lifting the small window. "Hey Sohinki, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was in the neighborhood and…" He held up the small baggy that contained weed. "I heard you were out."

"I am, but I only smoke when I need to relieve stress."

"Well, next time you're stressed you'll at least be prepared."

Anthony cocked his eyebrow in suspicion. "How much?"

"For you best friend, it's free." Matt said with a wide smile on his face.

Anthony folded his arms, and looked at Sohinki as if he was saying 'you are a liar'. "C'mon Sohinki, what is this all about?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could get me more of your step dad's pills." He asked nervously.

"Why?"

"I promised this dude ten tablets for one hundred dollars. I know that you said no more asking for stuff, but this is important."

"Matt…."

"You know why I need the money I get from drugs. I need to feed my family. Anthony please, I need this, and there's free weed in it for you."

Anthony thought it over for a moment then sighed. "I'll be right back." Anthony walked out of his room and snuck into his step dad's bedroom. Luckily his step dad was out, so this would be relatively easy. He looked in the medicine drawer, and took a few pills from each bottle until it added up to ten. When Anthony walked back into his room with the bag of pills, Sohinki's eyes lit up.

"What all is it?" He asked.

"Five of them are valium, three of them are vidicon, and two of them are methadone. I think this will be good enough."

"Anthony you have no idea how much I appreciate you doing this." Matt said as he and Anthony traded bags.

"Yeah, just promise me you're not the one taking these."

"Anthony please, I'm not that far down the rabbit hole." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, but still… you never know." Anthony said with a laugh. After talking for a while, Matt left which made Anthony alone again. He didn't mind being home alone all the time, he just wished that someday he'd be able to have someone to be there for him. Anthony continued to fold his clothes, wondering if there was anyone else out there that was as alone as he was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, ok, ok, ok…. Ok. I know that I haven't been updating frequently, but TRUST ME it has been a stressful week. Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh so much of dat stress doe. Anyway I'm back now, and ready to roll, or fall, or fly… yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related.**

* * *

Ian woke up to the sound of thunder, and rain hitting the window. He glanced over at his clock to see that it was six thirty in the morning. With an irritated sigh, he picked himself up and walked out of his room and into the bathroom. When he got to the door he was surprised to see that it was locked. His mom was at work so the only person it could be was. "Oh joy." Ian grumbled sarcastically.

The door unlocked, and opened to reveal his younger cousin, Melanie Moat. "Oh my gosh, Ian!" She squealed, hugging him tight. "I thought I heard something; I was just using the bathroom." She giggled.

Ian examined his younger cousin of two years closely. It had been so long since he's seen her. She kept her light brown hair, but had gotten so tall. He hadn't seen Melanie ever since his mom and her mom got into that huge fight which Ian never really understood. It all started six years ago when Melanie and her family came to visit. Melanie had always teased Ian because he liked reading, or he didn't have a girlfriend. Then one day he had enough when she tore up one of his comic books, and cut her hair off while she was sleeping. Of course this caused a huge commotion which ended with his aunt calling him a nuisance, and Ian's mom calling Melanie a bully_. I guess they made up._ Ian thought to himself.

"It's been like what, six years!" Melanie laughed. "How have you been? Do you have a girlfriend? Is she pretty?"

Ian kept staring at Melanie in a very confused way. He didn't remember her to be nice, or being pretty. But, if he was honest Melanie had grown up to be a beautiful young girl. Though, something in the back of his mind was telling him that she was going to trick him somehow. So, he didn't want to get close to her. It was the exact way he felt Anthony, and his mom, or the small amount of friends that he lets into his bubble. But, no matter how many friends Ian had, he knew he would always be alone, because in his mind the only person he could rely on was himself. "Um… Melanie it's great to see you, but it's six in the morning and I have to get ready for school."

"No, no I totally understand. We can catch up when you get home."

"Sure." Ian yawned.

"Oh yeah and since my parents won't be back for six months, I'll be going to your school." She giggled as she walked into Ian's sister's old room.

Ian let out an irritated sigh when he entered the bathroom. "Spare me." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

Anthony walked through the halls trying to get to English class, the only subject he detested more than math. Not only was he bad at grammar, but the teacher hated him. And, the worst part is that this was one of the two classes he had with Ian. Anthony didn't want to get too close to Ian, because he would get all flustered. So, it didn't help when the teacher assigned Ian to sit right in front of him.

Anthony trudged in through the door about a minute after the bell. He proceeded to his seat even though he knew everyone was looking at him. It didn't matter to Anthony though; he was used to people staring at him.

"Mr. Padilla, do you find it amusing to be late to my class?"

"No." He mumbled as he sat in the seat behind Ian.

"Well, then maybe we need to work on that hmm?"

"Yeah, maybe." He mumbled again, slipping further into his seat.

The thirty two year old teacher eyed Anthony for a moment, and then went back over to the board. "Ok class, for anyone who wasn't here yesterday. My name is Mr. Bates." He said, writing it on the chalk board. This earned a few chuckles from the class. "Yes, I realize my last name is the same as Norman Bates. I assure you though I will not be murdering anyone… unless you don't do your homework." He added which earned another chuckle from the class. "Ok, so the first thing I want to talk about is communication. Now, can anyone tell me what communication is?"

"It's like when you talk to someone." Matt blurted out.

"Thank you Mr. Sohinki, can you elaborate on that?"

"Like when you want to sweet talk a hot chick, and they're all about wanting a guy who can communicate." He laughed, and soon the whole class was erupted in laughter.

"Close." Mr. Bates chuckled. "Communication is the imparting or interchange of thoughts, opinions, or information by speech, writing, or signs. No language is really a language without it. Nothing really works without communication, and a classroom is no different. So, from your first project I want to do sort of a buddy system. I'm going to give you a partner and you and your partner are going to communicate. You have to put in at least forty hours in the next three months during this project. You will write a report on what you and your partner did, and then at the end of this three month period you and you partner are going to talk about what you value most about each other. Ok, I'm going to pick partners now." Mr. Bates said while everyone groaned. "Hey, hey no complaining! This project is worth seventy percent of your grade."

Anthony couldn't stop looking at the back of Ian's hair. His soft brown hair, that Anthony would just love to run his fingers through. Anthony was so entranced with Ian, he almost didn't hear the teacher.

"The next two partners will be… Anthony Padilla…."

_Please let it be anyone, but Ian._ Anthony thought.

"And Ian Hecox." Mr. Bates exclaimed.

Anthony's heart dropped to his stomach when Ian looked back at him. Anthony stared into his deep blue eyes; they were a mixture of fear and hate. He continued to stare at him, wanting to kiss his sweet lips. Anthony must have been staring too long, because Ian looked at him weirdly.

"What are you staring at?" Ian asked shyly.

"Nothing." Anthony mumbled, blushing furiously. _Nothing._


	5. Chapter 5

**IAMSOSORRYIDONTKNOWWHATHAPPENEDBUTIAMSOSORRYFORMAKINGYOUWAITTHISLONG… I am so sorry ;-; **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related.**

* * *

Ian trudged off the bus with his backpack on his back with Melanie close behind. Ian had agreed to show her around the school and help her if she'd gotten into trouble. Though Ian did not want to start his day babysitting, he had to admit he enjoyed spending time with his fifteen year old cousin.

"Ok, so where do I need to go first," Melanie asked, pulling out her schedule.

"Well, what class do you have first?"

"Uh… Geometry with Mr. Green."

"Well, first you need to go up the stairs right there, go to the end of the hall, and then turn left, and it should be the second door on the right," Ian explained as he tugged his sleeves down so his marks couldn't be seen.

"Thanks for showing me around, Ian." Melanie smiled, kissing him on the cheek. She then told Ian bye, and walked up the stairs to her class.

"Ian let out a small sigh, and then proceeded to his first period class: gym. Ian didn't like gym all that much. It wasn't that he didn't like the activities, or the running; that was his favorite part. It was the fact that Braxton was in that class with him, and even worse, Anthony. Though it didn't matter since Anthony has never even shown up to gym yet, and it's already been three days.

Once Ian had made it through the torture of having to change in front of the other guys, and the name calling, he sat down near the small platform in the central gym. On that platform was a small disconnected closet that held all the gym equipment and the fuse box. Ian looked up at it, and to his surprise Anthony was on top of it. He was sitting on the top of the small closet just staring at him.

Anthony put his index finger up to his lip as if he was telling Ian to keep this a secret. Anthony then smiled at him, and for a split second Ian smiled back.

Ian heard the coach blow his whistle for everybody to line up. He started walking towards the rest of the class, but then looked back one more time to see if Anthony was still there; he wasn't. _Where the hell did he go?_ Ian thought.

The coach had announced that they were playing dodge ball and picked the teams, Ian of course was picked last. He thought it was complete bull shit of how the coach separated the teams. Ian and everybody else could see the difference between his team, and the other. His team was filled with the weakest kids in class, and the other was filled with athletes that could kill them if the threw the ball hard enough. It wasn't right to him, or the other kids. There was only one chance for survival, and that was to not get hit which was probably the only thing that would keep Ian alive considering he was pretty fast.

The game started off effortless, Ian dodged the balls with ease. Though as the minutes pass one by one his teammates were hit, and had to go sit down. This continued until he was the only one left, and the other team had all the rubber balls. Every one of his opponents was armed and ready to strike. One by one they threw the balls with Ian miraculously dodged all of them.

"Ha, you throw like a little bitch!" Ian teased, confidence overpowering him.

Braxton, who was on the opposing team, did not like that remark. With the speed or cheetah he took out the hidden ball from behind him, and threw it as hard as he could right at Ian's face.

Ian didn't even have time to register what happened. All he remembered was something hard hitting his face, seeing stars, and then darkness.

* * *

Anthony tried to pay attention to the lesson, but he kept getting distracted by Ian. Everything he did made Anthony's stomach flip. It made him so mad when Braxton hit Ian in the face, giving him that awful bruise. Anthony hated seeing Ian hurt, or upset. Every name, every single insult thrown towards Ian, hit Anthony like a ton of bricks. Anthony wanted to help him, but what could do? If he stood up for Ian it wouldn't change anything; they would just keep taunting him. Anthony knew he wasn't popular, and no one would listen to the school stoner.

"Alright class, take out your notebooks and a pencil," Mr. Bates said. We're going to go back to grade school for a little while, and I want you to write about your family. Just half of a page, and I want it put on my desk when you're finished.

Anthony stared at his desk while everyone was writing. He didn't feel like writing about his family, because then if he did one of two things would happen. One would be the teacher judging him on how messed up his family was, or two the teacher would pity him, and he didn't need any ones' sympathy.

"Mr. Padilla, why aren't you working?" Mr. Bates asked.

Anthony didn't know how to answer this. He stayed silent until Ian spoke up.

"I was just getting him out a paper and pencil because he asked for one. He had to wait for me to get it out of my backpack."

Mr. Bates looked pleased with this answer and went back to reading his paper. Ian then turned back around, handing Anthony a pencil, and a sheet of paper. Ian gave him a small smile, and turned back around in his seat.

Anthony stared at the paper for a while, and then started to write. Anthony was still writing when the bell rang. Once he finished, he brought it up to the teacher's desk. "Uh, I know it's not much, but I did my best." He mumbled, and then went on to his next class.

Anthony ran through the hallway, trying to catch up with Ian. When he did, he tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

Ian turned around looking at Anthony confused. "Yeah?"

"Well, uh here's you pencil back," Anthony said quickly.

"Uh, thanks man." Ian gave a small nod, and started to walk away.

"Wait! Uh, I was thinking that maybe if you weren't doing anything this weekend we could work on the project together."

"Yeah, sure just let me give you my number," Ian said as he wrote his number on a scrap piece of paper. He then tore the numbered piece off and handed it to Anthony. "Just call me when you're ready."

"Yeah, ok I'll give you a call," Anthony smiled, ecstatic that he just got Ian's number.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, so a few things: First, I just got my hurr done, and it looks pretty freaking awesome! (You guys probably don't care but I will share this information with you nonetheless). Secondly, I saw the new Ian is Bored and they were reading fanfictions. I get so nervous when they do that, because if they read one of my fics I'd probably throw up… just sayin. Thirdly, I saw a picture of Ezra from Vampire Weekend and I swear it looked like he could have been the offspring of Ian and Anthony. It was really weird, but so beautiful *-*Ok now about this chapter, there will be introductions, and ships… yeah. And as for warnings there will be more talk about self harm, mild drug talk, mental illnesses and that should be it. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related.**

* * *

It was another dull Friday, and Ian headed off to lunch. He always loved and dreaded Fridays for many reasons. On one hand, Ian loved going home and was able to stay safe from the outside world. On the other hand, those two days are followed by five days of hell. It was almost as if God was teasing him, and trapped him in an endless cycle. The worst part was Ian knew this would never end, college, finding a career, even having a boyfriend. He knew that the tormenting of other people wasn't going to end. He just had to accept the fact that no matter where he goes, people will always hate him.

After getting his lunch, Ian sat at an empty table. He nibbled on his sandwich, taking very small bites at a time. He wasn't really hungry; then again he usually never is after his sessions. His sessions only lasted about a few minutes, just some slashes up his arms, maybe some on his legs or stomach. Not enough to really hurt him, or for anyone to notice. Ian liked to keep a low profile, so he kept his cuts hidden and subtle. Plus he didn't want to be that kid who was found dead in his room with the slashes on his wrists cut too deep.

Ian continued to pick at his food when he glanced over at Anthony's table. He was sitting with Matt Sohinki and Kalel Cullen, just talking and laughing. Ian smiled to himself, because as much as he hated to admit it he love Anthony's smile.

"Hey Ian," A voice said, snapping him out of his trance.

Ian looked up to see it was his friends Joshua Ovenshire and David Moss. Ian gave an acknowledging nod as they both sat down. He studied his two friends closely. David was shaking and would twitch every so often. Ian figured that he must have been upset with something, because this was how he always got when something scared him, made him mad, or got him nervous. David had bad ADHD and Tourette syndrome which in Ian's opinion are two bad combinations.

"Hey David you ok?" Ian asked a little worried when David started to whisper things to himself.

"I- I'm fine," he mumbled.

"We had a little run in with Braxton on our way to lunch, and it didn't help that he didn't take his Ritalin this morning either," Josh said, giving David a disappointed look.

"I'm sorry… I was going to, b- but my mom was already at work, and I almost missed the bus, and- and…"

"It's ok babe you don't have to apologize," Josh cooed in a soothing voice in attempt to calm David down.

"Sorry… I mean sorry for saying sorry. Man I just said it again, sorry. I mean dammit!" David cursed himself.

"Davey, calm down it's ok," Josh said, kissing the top of his boyfriends head. David gave him a weak smile before returning to his food. Josh smiled back and then continued talking to Ian.

Ian sat back and listened as Josh went on about this Star Wars convention at the end of the month. Although he wanted to listen, Ian went back to his original thoughts, Anthony. Not only did Anthony have an amazing smile, but his eyes were beautiful as well. They were like tiny pools of chocolate that he would just love to dive into. And, as much as Ian hated the whole bad boy look with the band t-shirts, ripped jeans, and the grey beanie, Anthony sure did pull it off.

"Hey Ian… Ian? Earth to Ian!" Josh called out, waving his hand in front of him.

"What?"

"Do you know any reason why Anthony Padilla is coming over here?"

Ian looked over to see that Anthony was indeed walking over to his table. Ian felt his whole body tense up with anger and excitement. He truly did hate the way Anthony made him feel. It was bad enough that Ian was already so confused about life; he didn't need anything to add to that, especially having a crush on the school stoner.

"Hey," Anthony said as he sat down in front of me.

"Uh… hi?" Josh muttered.

"Um, is there something that you need?" Ian asked in the nicest way possible.

"No, it's just… I thought since we're partners on his whole communication project. Well, that we could start sitting together more often… I mean, I'm sorry. This is stupid," Anthony said as he got up to leave.

"No it's not," Ian chuckled, pulling Anthony back into the seat. "If you want to hang out more at school that's fine, you probably want to get this done as soon as possible. I understand, not many people want to be seen with me too long."

"No it's not that… I actually want to try and be friends with you, Ian," Anthony mumbled, blushing madly at the floor.

"Don't you care about your popularity, and how it will be destroyed if you're seen with me?"

"Does it look like I care about popularity?"

"Everyone else seems to," Ian pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm not like everybody else," Anthony said with a smirk, staring straight into Ian's calm blue eyes.

It was now Ian's turn to blush. Maybe being Anthony's partner wasn't bad after all.


End file.
